1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to create a booklet by superposing sheets of paper on which images are formed by an image forming device, cutting processing to cut off some edge portions of the booklet is performed in general. By the cutting processing, margins of sheets which constitute a booklet can be aligned.
As a cutting device to perform the above-described cutting processing, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-30131 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-30143, there is known a cutting device which cuts off edge portions of a booklet with a blade disposed at a lower part of a case. The cutting device makes the blade, which is disposed along a horizontal direction, abut a booklet, which is held along a vertical direction, so as to cut off an edge portion of the booklet.
By the way, it is unavoidable that a blade is degraded because the blade is repeatedly used. Hence, the blade is regularly replaced with another blade.
However, in a conventional cutting device, a blade is disposed at a lower part of a case, namely, on the lower side of the cutting device. Hence, it is difficult to replace the blade with another blade from the upper side or the lateral sides of the cutting device. More specifically, in order for a maintenance person to safely replace a blade with another blade, the maintenance person needs to see the blade before replacing the blade with another blade. However, to see a blade of a conventional cutting device, a maintenance person needs to get under the cutting device, the bottom of which is lifted. Hence, work efficiency is low.